paint_dryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paint Dry 3
Synopsis Skeeter, Davey, and Larry team up with Pope Muryy to save his church. Some relationships are broken and repaired. Summary Act 1 It's the beginning of any usual day with Skeeter falling down the stairs. Skeeter goes to get the mail and almost gets hit by a car but is saved by Larry who is presumed dead. A funeral procession is held for Larry by Pope Muryy. Larry shows up at the end of it to show everyone that he isn't dead. We cut to Shady Bill meeting some new gang members. The new gang members are: The Italian Stallion, D.I.N.O., Phil, and Travis. Shady Bill and his gang go destroy Pope Muryy's church. We cut to Skeeter and Davey's house where they're interrupted by Pope who says that Shady Bill's on the rise again. They make a plan to take down Shady Bill which is promptly eaten by Skeeter. They go to take down Shady Bill at an undisclosed place. It turns out that Shady Bill was spying on them the entire time. Skeeter, Davey, Larry, and Pope go to take down Shady Bill's gang. Skeeter tries to go in there head-on, but they are ambushed by Shady Bill's gang who was waiting for them. INTERMISSION Act 2 They make it back home where Skeeter and Davey have an argument and they stay away from each other for about 2 months. After those two months, Skeeter and Davey make up and they take up arms to go stop Shady Bill and his gang. The fight ensues and Larry risks his life again to save Skeeter. His body gets carried away from the fight by Shady Bill's gang. Skeeter, Davey and Pope retreat with a victory to Shady Bill. We then cut to Larry tied up in a chair, supposedly kidnapped by Shady Bill. Memorable Quotes "We are here today to mourn the loss of uh... whats his name? L-Larry. He was a good man, until he got hit by that car" -'Pope Muryy, '''at Larry's funeral "Yeah, so Larry was kind of a jerk, so..." *Throws log at ashes* -'''D.I.N.O.', at Larry's funeral Right Hand Sam: "First up, we got the ITALIAN STALLION!" Italian Stallion: "Mama mia!" Right Hand Sam: "Next to him, we got D.I.N.O! " Shady Bill: "What does that stand for" D.I.N.O.:"Destructive Intergalactic Nasal Operator. At your service." Right Hand Sam: "And last, but not least, Phil!" Shady Bill: "Just Phil?" Phil:"Yeah" Right Hand Sam: "And why are you here?" Travis:"Well, first thing's first, my name's Travis and I saw the flyer outside and my shift's over, so why not join you guys." -'Shady Bill, Right Hand Sam, Italian Stallion, D.I.N.O., Phil, and Travis' during the new gang members scene "Shady Bill's on the rise again, he destroyed my church!" -'Pope Muryy, '''after Shady Bill's gang destroyed his church '''Larry': "I've got a plan to save this old man's house and life!" Pope Muryy: '''"I'm 22!" -'''Pope Muryy and Larry at Davey's house "I was trying to save they church!" -'Skeeter, '''after their plan to stop Shady Bill's gang failed. "You guys can go back on the playground, and we'll get to our hiding spots, and we'll get this thing going, ok?" -'''Larry, '''at the fight "Bring in the D.I.N.O." -'''Shady Bill, '''during the battle "Son of a -" -'''Larry, '''at the end of the movie Credits '''Production Crew' Directed By: Kent Petras, Nolan Borowy, Charlie Dalton, Joey Jakubczak Edited By: Kent Petras Cinematographers: Kent Petras, Charlie Dalton, Nolan Borowy, Mike Hopkins Cast Davey Boy: Joey Jakubczak Skeeter Boy: Kent Petras Larry: Nolan Borowy Pope Muryy: Carter Murray Shady Bill: Charlie Dalton Right Hand Sam: Chuckie Wilson Italian Stallion: Jaxson Williams D.I.N.O: Mike Hopkins Phil: Jonathon Nejman Travis: Aidan Dopson Car Driver: Sophie Petras V.O Guy: Glenn Petras